Super Smash Bros Collision
by chaoscontrol776
Summary: Master Hand is throwing the next Super Smash Bros. tournament. But this time, he's inviting fighters from outside the gaming universe.
1. Prolouge

Super Smash Bros. Collision

Prologue: The Next Tournament

In the world of the hands, Master Hand was sifting through various papers that were covering his desk. "I'm an all-powerful, god-like hand, and yet I'm forced to go through all this paper work." Master Hand groaned. Just then he heard a sound coming to his office. "Wheee!" shouted a voice as a giant left hand crashed into the room and into Master Hand's desk, scattering his paper work everywhere. "What is it now Crazy?" Master asked irritated. "Master, guess what?" Crazy asked excitedly. "You like waffles..." Master asked. "Well that, and it's almost time for the next Smash tournament!" Master Hand freezes in place in shock before slapping Crazy to the ground. "What! Why didn't you tell me earlier you idiot!" Master yells. "I was going to earlier but my favorite soap opera ran a two-hour special today." Crazy replied before an irritated Master slams him into the ground. "Don't just lie there, we need to send out the invitations and find new smashers!" Master yelled. "Don't worry bro, before I came in here, I took a look in "The Big Book of Good Guys and Bad Guys" and found some guys you might like." Crazy replied before pulling a booklet out of nowhere and showing it to Master. Master stared at the booklet before saying, "Uh Crazy, this is a swimsuit magazine...". "It is?" Crazy asks before looking at the magazine in his fingers before saying, "Uh you're right, whoops." Crazy then pulls out the actual pamphlet that had the faces and bios of 8 possible new contestants. Master looks over the paper before saying to Crazy, "I can't believe you actually managed to find good fighters this time." Crazy then laughs and replies "Thanks bro, let's be happy that this is my smart period." Master then cracks his fingers before saying, "Well what are we waiting for? We have some fighters to gather."


	2. chapter 1 the smashers arive

Chapter 1: The Smashers Arrive

A few days later the smashers began to arrive one by one. Several took the time to chat with old friends while others went to their bedrooms to unpack. Once all of the veterans had arrived, Master Hand called an assembly in the auditorium. When everyone arrived Master began the opening speech. "Welcome back everyone. It pleases me greatly to see everyone here for the smash tournament. But before we begin the tier matches, we must introduce our newcomers. Believe it or not, Crazy of all people was the one who found them." Master's announcement caused all of the smashers to gasp in surprise. "Are you sure about this Master? Crazy didn't get his name for no reason." Fox asked. "Don't worry Fox." Master reassured. "I personally double checked each of them and made sure that they (hopefully) won't cause too much trouble." "Fine by me, if Master says they're okay, then I'll take his word for it." Sonic shrugged.

"Anyways," Master began, "It's time to introduce our newcomers." "First up is a survivor of an alien warrior race and one of the most powerful fighters out there. Please welcome Son Goku." Amidst the applause a muscular man walked onto the stage. He had on an orange gi with a blue belt, boots, and undershirt. He also had messy black hair and a goofy grin on his face. Goku waved to the crowd before taking a seat next to Mario.

Once the applause ended Master continued, "Now for our next newcomer or should I say newcomers." as everyone got confused. "He originally appeared in Melee as a solo fighter but now he's back with his brother. Please welcome the Pichu Bros." as the two mice pokemon ran onto the stage the Melee veterans cheered to welcome back the small pokemon.

As the two mice took a seat next to Pikachu, Master went on. "Next up is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure. Please welcome Naruto Uzumaki!" Then a teenager of about 15 walked onto the stage. He wore an orange and black jumpsuit and a headband with a leaf symbol etched into it. After waving to the crowd, Naruto then took a seat next to Snake.

Master Hand then continued. "Next is the substitute Soul Reaper from Karakura Town. Put your hand together for Ichigo Kurosaki." Soon another teenager around Naruto's age walked out. He wore a black kimono with some kind of red chain slung over his shoulder, On his back was what appeared to be a large sword wrapped in bandages. He also had bright orange hair and a scowl on his face. Ichigo waved to the crowd before sitting next to Ike.

Once Ichigo was seated, Master Hand continued. "Next we have the captain of the Straw-hat Pirates. Welcome, Monkey D. Luffy!" Another teenager then walked onto the stage. This person appeared to be a bit older than Ichigo and Naruto, and yet seemed a lot less mature for some reason. Luffy had on simple clothing; consisting of a red vest, blue shorts, sandals, and a straw-hat on his messy black hair. Luffy gave a cheesy grin to the veterans before taking a seat next to Luigi.

"Next is another member of a nearly-extinct species. Please welcome Knuckles the Echidna." Master said as a mobian like Sonic walked onto the stage. He had red fur and spines resembling dread-locks. His gloves were more like mittens or boxing gloves and had spikes on them. His shoes appeared to be very durable and had a mix of the colors red, yellow, green and grey. He gave a thumbs-up to the crowd before taking a seat next to Sonic who gave him a high-five.

Master then continued, "I will introduce our last two newcomers. First up is a member of the Straw-hat pirates and Luffy's first mate. I'm pleased to introduce Roronoa Zoro." A man who appeared to be a bit older than Luffy walked out. He also wore simple clothes; his outfit was a simple white shirt, green pants, black shoes, and a green belly-band around his waist. He also had a green bandana wrapped around his arm and carried three swords on his belt. Zoro gave a look of indifference and sat next to Marth.

"And last but not least of our newcomers is a medical shinobi who also hails from Konoha. Please give a warm welcome to Sakura Haruno." Master Hand said as yet another teenager walked onto the stage. She wore a red tank-top and black shorts that were covered by a tan mini-skirt. She also wore black sandals like Naruto and had a similar headband with the symbol on it that she wore as a hair band. She also had a hair color that rivaled Kirby in pinkness. Sakura gave a smile and bowed to the audience before she took a seat next to Peach.

Master then looked over the assembled fighters before speaking. "Now that everyone has been introduced, we can begin the newcomer matches. These matches will pit a newcomer against a veteran and the only items will be the Smash Ball; they will be two-stock matches too. Now anyway, let us begin. The first match will be Zoro vs. Marth."


	3. author's note

** Author's Note**

**Okay, first off I don't own any of these characters. The characters in this fic are the sole property of Nintendo, Sega, etc.**

**Also know that the updates for this fic will be sporadic at best, so be aware of that.**

**I'm also sorry if the story is a bit dull. This is my first Smash Bros story and I'm not used to each character's personality. I'll attempt to add in character interactions between the fights.**

**Thank you and please bear with me. I'll try to make this story as great as I can. **


	4. Prince vs Pirate

Chapter 2: Prince vs. Pirate

When their names were called, Marth and Zoro both stood up and walked to the stage where two glowing panels rose up out of the floor. Master Hand then looked at both fighters before saying, "Are you both ready?" Both swordsmen nodded as Master then activated both panels as the two men vanished.

As the remaining smashers watched as a large screen lowered from the ceiling, the two fighters began to enter the stage. On the left side of the stage a portal of some sort open on the ground as Marth stepped out and drew his sword. On the right side of the stage a small boat sailed in on dry land as Zoro jumped out of it and drew his swords; one in each hand and the third in his mouth. The stage Master picked was a new one, it appeared to be a large ship of some kind with a lawn deck and a tree growing in the middle of the lawn. Zoro smirked and said, "Heh, looks like Master modeled this place after the Thousand Sunny."

Both fighters readied themselves as the countdown began; "3...2...1...GO!" When the countdown ended, charged at each other a clashed their swords with a resounding clang. Zoro then jumped back and crossed his arms before yelling, "ONI GIRI" and dashing at Marth who dodged by jumping above his opponent. After landing, Marth then used his blade dance maneuver to inflict damage on Zoro before he spun around in a circle which caused a tornado to damage Marth and knock him away. Zoro then jumped after Marth and spun around in mid-air slashing Marth and damaging him more smashing him over the boundary with a powerful hit from his sword.

Zoro took a deep breath as Marth came back on a revival platform. Before Marth could charge at Zoro, a Smash Ball appeared. both fighters took off running for it while at the same time keeping each other away from the powerful item. Eventually though Zoro was knocked to the opposite side of the stage while Marth broke the ball and absorbed its power. Marth then faced towards Zoro and raised his sword before shouting, "CRITICAL HIT!" and slashing Zoro at an incredible speed and sending him over the boundary.

Zoro came back looking peeved and began to attack Marth with a vengeance. Both swordsmen traded quick blows to each other before a second Smash Ball appeared. However Zoro threw Marth away before breaking the ball. Zoro then gave a smirk towards Marth and began to spin his swords in a circle, causing a strong wind to blow. Zoro then charged at a break-neck speed through Marth while shouting, "SANTORYU: SANZEN SEKAI!". Marth was then shot over the boundary, giving Zoro victory.


	5. the welcome feast

Chapter 3: Welcoming Feast

Marth and Zoro reappeared on the two platforms in the auditorium as everyone cheered and congratulated both fighters on the match. Luffy ran up to Zoro with a wide grin on his face. "That was great Zoro! You showed him whose boss!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro merely shrugged and said, "Eh, it was an okay first match. But I bet that once the actual tournament begins, things will get a whole lot more interesting." Marth then walked up to Zoro. "That was a spectacular fight. You are the first swordsman I've seen who wields three swords at once." Marth says. Zoro then smirks and says, "Thanks, you're not too shabby of a swordsman yourself." while shaking Marth's hand.

Once everyone was seated again, Master Hand began his next announcement. "Congratulations to both Zoro and Marth for a spectacular match. The next match is-," before Master could continue, a loud rumble echoed through the room. The noise was so loud that it startled a few of the fighters; mostly Luigi and Lucas.

Bowser then shouted, "What is that noise?" Everyone looked around for the rumble's source before Goku spoke up. "That would be my stomach growling." Goku said while holding a hand over his stomach. Most of the fighters groaned while Luffy laughed.

Master then said, "Well, since there's not any real rush, I suppose we can have the welcome feast a bit early." Upon hearing this, Luffy became excited, "Oh boy, food!" he said before speeding out of the room towards the dining hall. The rest of the smashers soon followed, but at a more relaxed pace.

Soon everyone was in the dining hall and enjoying their meals, well, a few were. Most of the fighters were shocked at the odd scene occurring at either side of the table. Goku was eating like there was no tomorrow, eating several dishes in a few seconds. There was also several piles of empty plates stacked near Goku as the saiyan continued eating without slowing down. Luffy was eating at a similar pace. He was grabbing every piece of food that he could reach (which was a lot considering his rubber abilities). Most of the food he grabbed was eaten whole, and what he was chewing stayed in his mouth before he forced it down with even more food. The other fighters either lost their appetites or were too dumbfounded to eat their own food. Even Kirby wasn't touching his food. Once the two newcomers finished their rather large meals, (which together added up to about half of the mansion's food stores) Naruto said something that almost everyone agreed with, "You know I don't think we'll ever get used to that"


End file.
